Worth the 20 million
by Mother Titan
Summary: On one fateful night, Lavinia Ethréal Trinidad was auctioned off as an item instead of a human, but with spirit in her soul and the aggression within, she refuses to be regarded as less than a human. But would she be able to go against the 5 of them? or were the 5 men in for a ride? "She's worth the 20 million." Rated M for violence and bad language. Don't read if easily offended.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_**Hello! I recently got a hold of Kissed by the Baddest Bidder and wanted to write a fanfiction about it as well! I don't have a set guy I want to pair Lavinia (MC) with yet so I may open up a poll. -NO I AM NOT GIVING UP ON PIRATES IN LOVE- Im still producing more pages for it as well as writing this fanfiction up. Hopefully I don't get a writers block for this one either!**_

 _ **I used some of the actual stories' lines in this prologue, but I wrote it in my own way so not everything is similar to the app. I changed it up to match the personality of the MC. I hope you guys get to enjoy this story!**_

I yawned slightly before I opened up the main door to the female staff changing room, but seeing the face of my friend Sakiko knocked the sleepiness out of me.

"Good Morning, Sakiko!"

"Morning, Vinnie!"

I gave her a cheery smile and skipped up next to Sakiko and unlocked my locker, quickly changing into my uniform. "The V.I.P Convention starts today! I'm so pumped!"

I placed my hands on her shoulders in order to stop her jumping. Honestly, it was way too early for her to get this excited, but I can't help but smile at her enthusiasm. "I bet you'll be busy since you work on the casino floor. Since I'm in charge of the regular guest rooms, I doubt today will be any different for me." I packed my stuff and gently placed it in the locker before closing the floor and sighing slightly to myself. "I wish I could work at the I.V.C, too."

As we turned around to walk towards the exit Sakiko began talking about all the possible celebrities that were going to attend tonight's party. Personally, I always thought of celebrities as normal people, just recognized. Of course there were times when I would fawn over a musician or so, but they never excited me as much. As we walked towards the lobby, it was crowded with countless news reporters and groupies. I rolled my eyes at the women who were lined up at the entrance. _How pitiful.._ I never liked the idea of becoming vulnerable and subjective to a person, the thought disgust me. As I started observing the room Sakiko tugged on my arm lightly, "Oh my God, Vinnie! Look who just got out of that limo!"

Spinning my head around to catch the mysterious figure, I saw a tall man walking confidently towards the lobby, completely disregarding the press and the groupies surrounding him. "Isn't that Eisuke Ichinomiya? The OWNER of our hotel and CEO of the ichinomiya group?" I said with a straight face.

"What?! He's our boss?" Sakiko stared at me wide-eyed

I chuckled at her response and nodded slowly, smirking at her before giving a wink when suddenly a crowd of women started running in our direction. "H-hey! Watch where you're going!" My feet began to trip on each other as I tried to keep my balance, "Slow down!" I growled at the ladies, however to no avail, I fell backwards. I shut my eyes immediately to take the force of the crowd when I felt something different. Opening my eyes sheepishly, I turned around to be face to face with the one and only, Eisuke Ichinomiya. Angry, I immediately stood up and dusted my clothes, bowing my head slightly. "Apologies, Mr. Ichinomiya. Thank you for catching me. I wouldn't have fallen if it weren't for your fellow groupies." I said in disdain.

His lips pursed in irritation before he brushed off his jacket and looked down on me. "Get out of the way." He demanded as I caught his glare. Without faltering, I glared a little into his eyes without breaking eye contact until he completely turned away.

Just as Eisuke had reached the top of the staircase, I heard from behind me "What do you think you were doing to Eisuke!"

"How dare you dirty his clothes!" said another. Unamused, I turned around slowly with my eyes loaded with daggers and glared at the groupies. I walked slowly up to them, towering over slightly, "If for one second you thought that it was my fault I had fallen onto your dear Eisuke, you are horribly mistaken." I smirked as I saw the ladies take a step back before smiling innocently, "But it's fine. I have your groupies to thank for pushing me onto him."

Fear filled their eyes as they quickly walked around me and ran up to Eisuke, hoping to catch him by the elevator. I watched them carefully when I noticed Mr. Ichinomiya glance in my direction. I placed a hand on my hip and raised my brow, smirking towards him in intimidation when I Sakiko came running to me.

"Oh my Gosh, Vinnie are you alright?!"

I relaxed my arms and sighed, smiling. "Yes, I'm alright Sakiko."

"As much as I care about your wellbeing.. You do know it's part of the rules to be kind to the gusts, right?" Sakiko whispered.

I shrugged and motioned for us to continue walking to our respective locations in the hotel, "Those girls weren't guests. They were just here for Mr. Ichinomiya."

"How do you know that?"

I grinned before I held up a wallet in between my fingers and revealed the address inside, "One of them just happens to live _very_ close."

"Vinnie! You can't just steal her wallet!" Sakiko exclaimed quietly

"Hey, I'll respect anyone as long as they respect me. Fuck with me and I fuck with you, that's just how it goes." I laughed to myself slightly.

Giving up, Sakiko sighed as her shoulder sagged a bit, "Of course.. This is why you don't have friends. You scare people."

Without looking at Sakiko I smirked, "Good."

Before we were able to exit the lobby, our attention was directed to a man and a woman quarreling at the front of the penthouse elevator. I crouched slightly to Sakiko and whispered "Someone isn't getting laid tonight."

She lightly slapped me on the shoulder as we slightly bend over laughing when the man approached us with a solemn face. Noticing his presence, I nudged Sakiko lightly as we fixed our composure and bowed to him. "You both just saw the whole thing, didn't you?"

Clearing my throat, "We did and we apologize about what had happened between you two."

He grabbed his chin lightly and stroked it, looking back and forth between Sakiko and I. "If you will excuse me, I must head to the Casino. I'll see you later, Vinnie!" Sakiko suddenly dashes out, waving as she walks quickly. I nod in response when I turned back to the man with a black fedora who was presumably dumped. Confused, I raised a brow when he grabbed my forearm and lead me to the elevator. "Uhm, Sir?" I asked.

Without letting go of my hand, we enter the elevator when he looked at me "Whew, I'm lucky I found another date. There's no way I could go to the party without a beautiful woman on my arm."

I pulled my arm roughly out of his grasp, "Party? You mean the I.V.C?"

"Isn't it obvious? Just look at me."

"I didn't mean it in that context, sir. It's just that I'm an employee at this hotel, Im not assigned to the I.V.C therefore I'm not authorized to lounge around there."

"So?" He took a step forward and gently held my chin in between three fingers and lifted it up slightly. Feeling too close for comfort, I took a step back when he took another step forward. "Yeah, you're just my type. This is destiny."

I raised an eyebrow before I gripped his forearm slightly and pulled his hands away from my chin. "I'm sorry, sir but we just me-." DING!

Unable to complete my sentence, he grinned as he pulled on my arm again, leading us to the I.V.C. "Let's go, princess!"

"Ugh, 'princess'? Hang on!"

Unable to protest, I followed him to the brightly lit room. _I've never seen the I.V.C before.._ Lost in thought, I didn't realise that the man I was with just a second ago disappeared. _I'm not so surprised if he found another 'one of his types.'_ I chuckled.

"Hey, do you have any champagne?"

I turn around to be greeted by Mr. Ota Kisaki. _Huh, he really does look like an angel._ All around newspapers he's always known as the angelic artist and so on. I bowed to him before giving him a gentle smile, "Good Evening, Mr. Kisaki. We indeed have champagne. I'll be right back with a glass." I looked around the room when I noticed a fellow coworker, Kael. I grinned when I waved in his direction, "Kael!" I yelled. He looked around the room with furrowed brows when he notices me and quickly walks over with a tray of champagne. Before he was able to say anything to him, I gave him a discreet 'hush' sign and gave a small head gesture to Mr. Kisaki behind me. Nodding in agreement, he handed me a glass as I reached for one. "Here you are, Mr. Kisaki."

Giving me his signature angelic smile, he took the glass. "Thank you."

As he walked away I turned back to Kael and gave him sigh of relief. "Hey, Kael."

"Vinnie, what are you doing in the I.V.C? I thought you were assigned to the regular hotel rooms?"

"I am, but.. lets just say I didn't come here on my own."

We exchanged a few words before he had to get back to work and I had to get back down to the lobby before a fairly old businessman took my hand. My face contorts slightly, _ugh, he smells!_ Pulling my hand back from his grasp, he quickly takes it again and smirks, "I love girls like you. Feisty. You wanna come with me to give me some special room service? I'll make sure to tip you for the extra work." His greasy face is flushed as he looks me up and down.

Disgusted, I completely retracted my arm as I took a step back and shook my head, standing straight. "My apologies sir, but we do not offer that kind of service here."

"You're pretty lucky you met me. My net worth is $500 million." He slips his arms around my waist when I pushed him away with my hands.

"With all due respect sir," I tried to keep my smiles when I glared at him, "I couldn't care less if you had $500 billion, so please let me go."

The man was visibly getting irritated, pulling me by the waist when a powerful voice came from behind us.

"This party just got really trashy."

Taking this opportunity, I completely shoved the sleazy man off of me and took several steps away. I turned around to find the owner of the voice when I saw Mr. Ichinomiya. "You again." he scowls.

I smiled as innocently as I could and bowed, "Indeed it is me. Thank you, again."

He growled slightly when he knitted his eyebrows, "You're in my way. Move."

I took a step to the right and bowed once more, "Of course."

The sleazy old man who was full of himself suddenly shrunk down to a bunny with no pride and in turn, ran away. Unable to stand any more of the man, I turn to see Mr. Ichinomiya walk away, still surrounded by the groupies when a white glove fell onto the floor. _Is this Mr. Ichinomiya's?_ I walked over and carefully picked it up when I noticed he turned a corner. Hurrying up after him, I began walking quickly when I came across a long, deserted hallway that stretched out behind the door Mr. Ichinomiya entered. Unsure, I started looking down the hall when I noticed one door slightly open. _Maybe?.._ I walked up to the door when I saw several briefcases lying on a table at the centre of the room, filled with guns and large sums of money which were surrounded by men in black discussing something important. Or so I thought.

Suddenly I felt a rough hand grab my arm when I was pulled forward and had my arms held behind me. I gasp as fear and surprise take a hold of me.

"What are you doing here?" Said a tall man behind me.

Feeling a little bit irritated, before he was able to pin me up against the wall I immediately lifted my feet and kicked off the wall, falling backwards onto the man and jumped to my feet, running to the other side of the hall to create some distance. "I could ask you the same thing."

Scowling, he immediately got up to his feet and reached in his pocket to pull out his Desert Eagle .50 caliber, pointing it in my direction. "You have 5 seconds to run and forget everything you saw or you'll be wiped off the face of the Earth."

"I'll run, yes. Forget everything?... In your dreams." I said as I quickly darted away from him, turning the corner before he was able to shoot me.

Running far enough, I reached the storage room and closed the door behind me. I sat down briefly to catch my breath when I started contemplating what my choices were. _Should I tell the manager?.. Keep it to myself?- ugh!_

Outside the storage room I heard the rumbling of footsteps running down the halls. "Find her!" I heard the man yell.

Waiting for the steps to die down, I quickly ran out of the room when I bumped into 2 men and fell backwards, flat on my ass. "Damnit!"

As I fell, I heard a glass shatter from the crate the two men carried. Surprised, I stood up quickly and walked over to them, "I'm terribly sorry! I didn't mean t-"

"Shit! The statue of Venus is broken! It's no thanks to you!" He suddenly turned to face me.

"What?!" Exclaiming as I lifted the cover to see the statue truly shattered. "I'm so so-" Before I began to apologise I remembered hearing on the news how the statue was stolen. Thinking hard for a moment, I had realised these two men stole the statue.

"Hey, this was a very important piece that was going to be auctioned off!" Said his partner.

"..You were going to auction off the statue of Venus that was stolen about a week ago?"

Angrily, they both suddenly jumped me when I was able to dodge one of the two, however failed with his accomplice who immediately pushed me onto the floor and handcuffed my wrists. Unable to push him off, I felt the contact of a baseball bat that was aimed directly at my head and blacked out.

...

I slowly opened my eyes when I was immediately greeted by a harsh, bright light, using my hands to shield my eyes from it. When I brought my hands up, I was in cuffs and suddenly remembered what had happened in the basement. _Shit!_ Afraid, I immediately sat up. Amidst the enthusiastic chatter of the crowd a bright spotlight shines down upon me. I'm locked inside a gigantic birdcage that's set right in the centre of the stage. The masked audience stares at me.

"And now for the last item for bid, out grand finale!" I looked to the side to see a man dressed up as if he was a cross breed of the madd hatter and the white rabbit. "A young, healthy Japanese woman! Keep her as your slave, keep has as a toy! Do whatever you please with her… It's truly up to you!"

Angry at his words, I scowled and grabbed the bars, shaking the cage and punching it over and over again. "I am NOT a 'thing'!" I yelled from the cage.

"Oh my! It seems she has awaken and has gotten her blood boiling." He smirked devilishly. Ignoring me, he turned back to the crowd. "And now we'll start the bidding! I have $500,000 from #5! $1 million from #30! $1.2 million from #24!"

I stood up from the cage slowly and grasped the handle. One by one the masked bidders hold up their cards in the circular arena I can't believe it, but I've been put up for auction. "Oh! #5 for $2 million!" I looked down at my knuckles to see bruises beginning to form when I immediately redirected my attention to the crowd, searching for whoever #5 was when I found him staring at me with the most sinister face a man could muster. Feeling the build, I began to shake the cage. Pounding it with my fist and using my body weight to break the bars, "I will not be sold!"

It began to bend an opening when the man kicked the cage slightly, "Be quiet!" he yelled.

"No!" I yelled as I extended my arm past the cage to grab him by the collar, but missed by a little.

"Going once!.. $2 million going twice!" _Anyone but him! Please!_ Frightened, my eyes grew wide as I started to search the room. "If there are no other bids, it will be sold to the man in seat number 5!" _Fuck.. please, no._.

Just when I was about to give up, the man suddenly announced "Seat number 100 with a bid of $20 million! Are there any more bids?" He paused and glanced at the crowd when he raised his arms enthusiastically, "Sold to the man in seat #100 for $20 million!"

4 men walked up to my from the side stage and carried the cage as I continued to pound the cage in anger. Gripping the bars and resting my head on it, from the corner of my eye I see two men with their arms crossed. "Come with us."

Angrily, I crossed my arms and nodded, gesturing to the cage.

…

When I got out of the cage I followed the two men to what appears to be the penthouse of the hotel. As I stepped into the room I noticed 2 men sitting on the couch who were joined by the two men who had accompanied me.

"We brought her." The two men sit on the sofa with their legs crossed

"You.."

"We bought you." Mr. Ichinomiya speaks, followed by the man I had fought with a while ago/

"So we ended up catching you after all."

"You know this woman, Soryu?"

"You could say that."

"We had a little run in." I butt in their conversation. Soryu's stare sharpens at me when it hit me. "So, back then in the basement you..?"

"He means we won you at the auction for $20 mil." Said one of the escorts.

"The boss must've gotten dragged into it, too."

The men who brought me here take off their masks, revealing themselves. I scoffed as I placed a hand on my hip, "Mr. Kisaki and Baba."

"Oh? You're not surprised?" asked Soryu.

"Not necessarily. The masks cover very little of the face so you can tell who they were with or without them."

"Good eye, kid." I hear coming from the back. I turn around to see an older man, puffing away by the window.

I grinned and replied, "Thanks, dad."

Everyone's eyes grew wide as I heard some gasps before I chuckled slightly, "I was joking."

"Not funny, kid.. Not funny." He repeated as he walked towards us.

"You're taking this awfully easy." Said Eisuke

"Just on the outside. On the inside I wish nothing more than to beat you all up and dash out of here."

I heard the click of a gun, carried by Soryu which was aimed right at me, "You want to say that again?"

I held my arms out to the side and smirked, looking him dead in the eye. "Shoot me."

 _ **((Pardon for any spelling mistakes in this chapter and the coming ones.))**_


	2. Chapter 1: Part 1

_**I'm so sorry for having left my stories untouched for so long. I started getting busy and had a lot of ideas for different things that couldn't be properly written into a story. Maybe I could release different ones while working on this?.**_

A loud crack shattered the atmosphere as I stayed in place, the sound of a bullet whizzing past the side of my head, cutting a few inches off my hair before it ricocheted into the wall behind me. "Damnit, you ruined my hair." I said with a grin.

I looked around the room to the bidders whose expressions had changed, clearly shocked from my lack of flinching before making eye contact with Soryu once more, "How many times have you shot at me throughout this night?"

"You shot at her?" Eisuke turned his attention to Soryu

"She caught my men and I preparing our weapons for the auction's security as well as collecting the money that was already paid." He shrugged slightly, "I had to do something- I thought we'd be ratted out by her to her other colleagues. It wasn't a major issue." He looked back at me, my arms now by my sides, "It's not like she could have done anything else."

I scoffed before realisation hit me, chuckling to myself as I raised my hand to my forehead and looked down, massaging the bridge of my nose, ".. Manager Kenzaki is in on this, isn't he.."

"That's right." Eisuke nodded with a smirk I so wish I could wipe off, "Also, what's your name?

"Lavinia Ethréal Trinidad. Vinnie for short."

"That's.. Unique. Lavinia, this is what you're going to do."

I looked up at him with a hand on my hip, sighing, "What is it?"

"You will now be transferred to work in the penthouse. You will also tend to our needs, whether it's food, drinks and/or a mission."

"Mission?" I raised a brow with my head cocked to the side slightly.

"Yes. Soryu is second-in command in the Hong Kong mafia the Ice Dragons, Father over there." He points to Mamoru who began to kill his cigarette with a small scowl on his face which caused Ota to snicker, "Works as an inspector for the local police, but can come off as an extreme lazy ass."

"Hey!" He threw the butt of the cigarette at Eisuke which landed only a few inches away from his feet.

"You know it's true, grandpa." Ota included which cause me to laugh a little at the scene before them.

Baba walked fourth before taking his hat and bowing, "and I am the infamous thief Lupin."

My hands dropped to my side as my eyes widened, my breath hitched slightly as I held it. The bidders stopped their antics to look at my reaction, to which I ignored. "L-upin.." I kept my eyes on him as I slowly walked closer, wrapping my arms around him.

They exchanged confused glances silently as I whispered loud enough for them to hear but quietly, "Thank you.. For what you did in Yamato.."

I felt him wrap his arms around me as well, his demeanor tensing up slightly, "It was you.. I'm sorry for your loss.."

"You helped us a lot, but that doesn't mean saving everybody." I released him and used my blouse to wipe the tears that threatened to fall. I gulped as I resumed my stance, my back straightened up as I shook my head and turned to the rest of them who clearly wanted an explanation. "A while back, before I came here to work, I lived in Yamato with my parents in a small, close village. Things started to get rough for everyone but before it could get worse, Lupin gave us this artifact that could save my village from becoming bankrupt. Naturally, we sold it to get more money- money that would support everyone." I looked over at Baba and gave a small, tight-lipped smile before looking at the floor, "He stayed for a while and just before he left a group of men who supposedly owned the artifact demanded it back. We tried to tell them that it was sold but it angered them more which resulted in our village.." I choked slightly before I heard Baba continue.

"Their village burned down after that. I didn't think that they would come to search for the artifact after I had stolen it; it was from Tokyo." Guilt lightly cascaded over his face before I held his hand gently.

"My parents died that day and my brother went missing. Some people burned and others got to escape." I turned around and pulled up my sleeve to show a burnt scar at the back of my arm, "Others were just lucky to have minor injuries, But we all thank you for what you did. You helped us when you owed us nothing." I turned back around and bowed deeply for him before standing up straight and giving him a big smile, "Thank you."

Baba nodded back slightly before walking away to sit on the couch as I turned my attention back to Eisuke and the others who held a serious face with me sighing, remembering the situation at hand. "Tonight, you stay with Soryu. He's going to need your help for the next few weeks." I turned my attention to Soryu who looked at me expressionless.

 _What's going to happen.._

 _ **I'M SORRY FOR MAKING THIS REALLY SHORT. I JUST FELT BAD THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE. Over the course of my inactivity I started getting some reviews from people who wanted me to continue- I'm sorry I couldn't reply to all of them but I hope you enjoy this. It's not lengthy and I feel a little rusty so please forgive me. Hopefully the next one will be up soon. I plan for this story for the MC to pretty much go around to each bidder before deciding who she ends up with. I may or may not put up a poll for that or create separate stories instead.**_


	3. Chapter 1: Part 2

_**HI, I'M ALIVE! In the previous page I forgot to have Baba introduce himself as Mitsunari Baba after saying he was Lupin as well as the bidders introducing their last name (apart from Eisuke) but forgot to add that, so lets just assume they did xD**_

 _ **I'm not intending to re-write Voltage's story, I just want to use the first few parts and add my own things to kick off the story so don't expect everything to be the same (I also can't remember specifically what happened anymore in the first main routes).**_

 _ **Apologies if the story is taking too long for you guys.**_

He brought me up to his room in the penthouse and simply sat me down onto a chair before turning his head to the direction of the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower." Was all he said before disappearing behind the large doors. Shrugging, I leaned back onto the backrest and thought about everything from earlier.

" _You will now be transferred to work in the penthouse. You will also tend to our needs, whether it's food, drinks and/or a mission."_

" _Yes. Soryu is second-in command in the Hong Kong mafia the Ice Dragons, Father over there works as an inspector for the local police, but can come off as an extreme lazy ass."_

" _and I am the infamous thief Lupin."_

" _Tonight, you stay with Soryu. He's going to need your help for the next few weeks."_

With my feet on the ground I rested my elbows to my thighs and covered my eyes with my hands, rubbing at my face in slight frustration. _What did I get into.._ Though in my distressed state I begin to think about Baba, how he momentarily saved our town- oh how wonderful it was to know at least one man in the group, _but damn.. How could I be so emotional?_ I remembered to how I reacted upon seeing him again.

As soon as the door to the bathroom clicked I snapped out of my trance and sat back up on the chair, looking to the entrance to see the raven black-haired man walk out with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair now hugging his face. For a moment he looked to me before simply turning his attention away and quietly walking across his room to a closet that held his belongings. "I trust you will not mention anything to anyone about this whole thing."

"Yes." Was all I said.

With his clothes in hand, he turned around, expressionless as always and nodded, "Good. You may report to work as per usual; I don't need anything from you yet until the day after tomorrow. From then you will clean up at the Penthouse before coming with me to the mafia headquarters."

I huffed lightly and nodded to him, watching him enter his bedroom with another hand on the door. His head facing his shoulder with the corner of his eye on me, "You may return to your staff dormitory." With that he turned his head back around and closed the door.

No P.O.V

As soon as Vinnie arrived to her room she simply flopped onto the bed and landed quietly. Her heroic demeanor now dented with worry- her unsurety getting the best of her. Though mentally kicking herself in the ass and telling herself to get a grip, she fell asleep still concerned of what would happen from here on out.

No P.O.V

It was the morning of the next day and the sun was shining through the hotel particularly brighter, contrasting the insecurity Vinnie currently held. As soon as she woke up, last night's images played through her head from when she got out of bed to pressing a button on the elevator along with the key she and other particular people held. On her way up she would have her elbows rest on a railing that was attached to the curved window, leaning her weight on it as she looked out to the rest of the city. She wasn't feeling depressed but rather unsure of where her life was heading, also for the fact that she can't tell anyone else about anything from now on. She lifted off the railing and leisurely walked out the elevator doors along with her cleaning cart as they opened to reveal the large doors that sealed the penthouse. With her small hand grasping the doorknob she unlocked the door and opened to see the bidders having a small conversation amongst each other, lazily sitting on the couches.

"Good morning, pretty lady!" Baba was the first to notice her presence and feeling slightly happier by his giddy self, she returned the greeting with a smile and bowed her head.

Vinnie leaned her head back with a raised brow of confusion, ' _Lupin and Baba.. it's like a split personality- completely different to each other. Is this really Lupin?_ ' before shaking her head, "Morning, Baba. Mr. Ichinomiya, Oh, Kisaki, Kishi." She gave a low bow to them before pulling in the cart which held the cleaning supplies she needed. As she pushed the cart to the right side of the room she saw the bidders give a small nod to acknowledge my presence before she was interrupted with a light grunt.

"Coffee." Was all Eisuke simply asked from where he sat and Vinnie gave a small nod.

"How would you like it?" She patted her hands down her skirt and turned to face him with her head slightly tilted.

"Make it how you would and I'll tell you if I like it or not."

She gave a curt nod before turning around and walking into the kitchen where fresh coffee beans and a grinder were already in place. As she walked further into the kitchen the bidders' voices became slightly quieter to the point where she couldn't hear what they were saying, though she shrugged and went to fixing up Eisuke's coffee.

Bidders' P.O.V

"- Just incase we need it, I've hooked up Vinnie's pager with a tracking device you all can see from your phone." Eisuke stated with his legs crossed and his back resting against the couch.

"Wow, talk about stalking your maid, Eisuke." Ota chuckled with a grin while he pushed back a strand of his hair behind his ear.

"It's just incase she decides to run away, which I doubt." He smirked and crossed his arms with his head turned to the side ever so slightly, his confidence apparent as usual. "Also for safety reasons; she _is_ going to be working with Sor and Baba quite soon."

The men around a small coffee table nodded in agreement and took out their phones, double-checking Eisuke's planted tracker worked. While their heads were down, Soryu's sharp senses heard the click of Eisuke's coffee maker, indicating Vinnie was done. As soon as her tiny footsteps were heard, he tapped his foot to the leg of the table- a quiet screech which signaled the other bidders to put their phones away and resume leisurely talking about whatever had happened in the past week.

No P.O.V

Vinnie soon arrived with Eisuke's coffee in hand, placing it gently on the table and standing beside him to see if there were any complaints, "Here you go, Mr. Ichinomiya."

Eisuke gave a small smirk and a nod before he un-crossed his legs, sitting forward and taking the cup into his hands and taking a sip. The others, interested in his review, hushed down and turned their attention to him. To their surprise, as well as Eisuke and Vinnie, Eisuke's eyes widened quite a bit as he straightened his back and turned to look at Vinnie, "This.. is quite good."

Everyone's faces in the room now turned into something dumbfounded. "Well look at that- Eisuke has finally found a good cup of coffee." Mamoru smirked in the back.

Soryu gave a small clap, half-impressed, "Congratulations. You are the first person to ever make a cup of coffee that Eisuke actually likes."

Vinnie looked to Mamoru, to Soryu then to Eisuke in surprise before clearing her throat and bowing, "I'm glad you enjoyed my cup of coffee. If you'll excuse me, I'll get back to work."

She turned back and headed to her cart but before long she heard, "Make me a cup of coffee like this every morning."

It was nearing noon as Vinnie nearly finished up cleaning the main room of the penthouse, but had yet to finish cleaning the Bidders' room. With a huff she parked her cart at the staircase and took only the few essentials she needed before heading upstairs. As soon as the door to Eisuke's suite shut, Mamoru scoffed slightly, though looking to his glass of water and simply inspecting it, "She hasn't been the same since the auction. I thought her hefty demeanor would continue on for a few more days."

Soryu nodded and stood up, patting down his suit jacket, "I agree. She was very bold and I was taken aback especially when I shot at her, but in due time it will come back."

"I for one am very excited." Ota piped up with his devilish grin, "A little pet to do and say as we please."

"Kids.." Mamoru tsked and gulped down his water before standing up as well.

"Hm.. I'm getting hungry, shall we order some food?" Baba, completely out of context, asked happily with his fingers to his chin. The bidders gathered round simply shrugged and nodded.

Finishing up their orders, Vinnie upstairs continued on with her work though her mind was blank. Her hands fluffed each pillow before a breath of sigh escaped her mouth, falling to her knees for just a moment. Refusing to admit it, she was indeed a little bit scared. Unsure of what will happen and so on. _C'mon Vinnie. Why are you so goddamn emotional over this?_ She mentally slapped herself across the face and grunted, her hands reaching up and holding her head. _You've handled harder. Don't be so scared. Disconnect from your emotions, distance yourself._ She growled for a moment and stood up, shaking her head and fixing her hair as well as her clothes. _Nothing bad has happened so far. You're fine._ With her words repeating in her mind, she felt herself work slightly faster through the rooms, now feeling slightly more comforted by herself.

By the time she was finished cleaning the rooms, she headed outside before her nose was greeted with the scent of delicious food. Without realising it herself, she was hungry and had forgotten to eat anything since yesterday breakfast. When she packed her stuff into her cart, the bidders turned their attention to the seemingly loud grumble of her stomach. She scowled to herself though a chuckle would be heard in the background, emitted from Baba and Ota, "Someone's hungry."

"Mr. Ichinomiya, I've finished cleaning all the rooms." She abruptly said. Her face blushed a little though she chose to ignore Ota's comment and push her cart to the entrance.

"Lavinia. When was your last meal?" Soryu placed his utensils down and looked to her direction.

Embarrassed, she kept her back to the men and responded quietly, "Yesterday.."

"Yesterday, when?"

"Yesterday morning."

Soryu briefly looked to Eisuke before back down to his food with his utensils in his hands again, taking a bite of his food. Eisuke would sigh a little before instructing, "Take a break and make sure you eat plenty before returning back to work. I don't want you fainting in my hotel."

"Yes, Mr. Ichinomiya."

Vinnie P.O.V

I stood in line with my stomach growling horribly. My face flushed red as I placed an arm over my stomach, waiting to get my food. After thanking the cashier, I took my food and nearly turned around before I heard that godawful voice.

"How did you get promoted to clean the Penthouse and get to spend time with Mr. Ichinomiya and the others?!"

Bidders' P.O.V

The 5 men crowded around Eisuke's laptop to look at several cameras- spying on Vinnie after Baba had cheekily suggested, though now surprised at the footage presented before them. The camera being able to record activity at such a definition as well as record it's audio in the room.

Vinnie P.O.V

With my hands on the tray, I bowed my head down in a deep sigh before hearing an echo from the twins who seem to always be by her side. Taking none of it, I turned around and walked towards a table, however was stopped as a hand bunched up my hair and yanked me back. With a painful yell, I missed my footing and fell onto my back, my meal now splattered on the ground. Angrily, I immediately rolled onto my stomach and jumped up to see strands of my hair in Erika's hand, "What the fuck is your problem?!" I glared daggers at her, though I could feel how damp and messy my uniform was now, cursing her under my breath.

"You're my problem!"

The cafeteria was now filled with hushed voices speaking quietly around the two. Some wanting to run from the scene and others wanting to see what happens.

Bidders' P.O.V

Eisuke and Ota gave a disgusted look to Erika through the screen while the others had their arms crossed, watching quietly. "I'm going to head down there in a moment." Eisuke spoke though never turned his eyes from the screen.

"In a moment? Why not now?" Ota asked.

"I want to see if she can handle this."

Vinnie's P.O.V

Wanting nothing more than to punch her in the face, I clenched my fist but before I raised it I simply turned around and picked up the food that was now wasted on the floor. Before I was able to clean up my mess, I felt a sudden chilly spike to my head which turned out to be dunked ice cold water. Having enough of her child-like behaviour, I shot up and drove my elbow into the underside of her jaw, knocking her back and turning around with my hair that's now wet. Overwhelmed with anger, I was unable to speak but towered over a wincing Erika with my teeth gritted and eyes narrowed.

"Erika!" The twins yelled from the side as they ran over to her, however as I turned my eyes to them in an intense glare, they immediately stopped and shook in fear.

Wanting nothing more to do with them, I turned around and was about to march out before noticing a man much taller than me, him turning out to be the famous Eisuke Ichinomiya.

"What's going on here?"

"I-it's her, Mr. Ichinomiya!" Erika yelled. Turning around, I raised an agitated brow in her direction.

"Is that so?"

I looked up to him with my glare still present and simply walked past without saying a word. "Lavinia, you come up to the penthouse. As for you, Erika." He gave her a sharp look, much sharper than mine, "Go home and return next week. I don't like having liars in my hotel."

"B-but.. Why are you on her side?!" She shrieked and stood up.

Already at the door, I had my hand gripping the handle as I heard her question.

No P.O.V

Eisuke crossed his arms and raised a brow, "Are you questioning me?"

Erika, immediately shaking her head but still quite angry, suddenly dashed forward to Vinnie with her hands forward but before Eisuke could react, Vinnie launched forward and sent a fist straight, square to her face, knocking her back onto her ass. With a huff, Vinnie turned back around and walked out the door and up the elevator to the Penthouse with Eisuke following form behind.

Their journey was silent but not awkward- Eisuke every now and then glanced down to Vinnie's balled fists that she still clenched, however through every floor he would see her hands slowly relaxing each time. As they arrived to the penthouse, all the Bidders were sat in the couches once again, turning their attention to the damp Vinnie and stiff Eisuke.

"I take it you all know already what happened?" Vinnie asked curtly with a raised brow. The men simply nodded as she sighed, suddenly feeling dizzy. Slowly closing her eyes, she massaged the bridge of her nose and wavered on her feet.

"Lavinia.?"

Before she could reply, she swayed some more and dropped. Before she could hit the ground however, Eisuke grabbed a hold of her arms and picked her up in a bridal style, tsking in annoyance at how the liquid from her clothes slightly soaked his suit.

 _ **I apologise for the amount of P.O.V switches and any spelling or grammar mistakes present in the current page- this was typed in one sitting x-x.**_


End file.
